After - OT
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Owen and Tosh have died, but it most certainly isn't the end.
1. After

A Japanese woman stood under an oak tree in the town's square, watching the sun go down over the mountains miles and miles away. She saw a man's figure come around the corner, walking towards her in a carefree way. And she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Tosh" He greeted, then kissed her as another greeting, she kissed him back, then handed him a beer. Owen came to stand beside her, his shoulder behind her as they watched the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said

"Yes, it is." She agreed. Owen looked at her and hugged her waist in one arm, pecking her cheek. He took her hand and turned around to face her.

"Come on, we've got a celebration to get to." Owen said. Tosh looked at him in confusion and gripped his hand, already walking with him. "Jack's finally come. Ianto's got a band going, Gwen and Rhys have Anwen now and we're supposed to get pissed. Although I don't know how Jack can, he's only a head now."

"Jack's just a head?" Tosh asked, holding onto Owen's arm.

"What Rhys said, he's pretty happy about it." He replied. Tosh giggled to herself and he watched her.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, just, that love triangle never did go away, did it?" She said.

"No, guess not." Owen agreed. He started walking in front of her, taking both her hands. "Don't have to worry about you, though." He said. She smiled and he returned it. "Come on, let's go see who Gwen ends up with." Tosh stood up with Owen's hand in hers

"It wouldn't be much of a competition I'd expect; Rhys has got much more than Jack now." Tosh reasoned.

"Yeah, but really amazing women don't tend to just look for what they can get out of the man's body. I mean I'm practically just a head, and you like me just fine."

Owen replied, smiling to himself over Tosh's surprised laugh that lasted until a few blocks from the party.

"You're much more than a head, Owen. That's why I love you." Tosh said, slowing down their walk.

"I love you too." Owen replied. They stopped short in the middle of the sidewalk as Owen wrapped his arms around Tosh and kissed her again. Tosh kissed him back, and their kisses got deeper. "Mm, you know we don't have to go" Owen pointed out between kisses

"As much as I'd love to agree with you, I actually missed Jack a whole heck of a lot." Tosh replied. And so Owen groaned as Tosh led him the rest of the way to the party


	2. With You I Can Live Again

Owen and Tosh were sitting on the bench, watching families go by, sitting on a plastic bench that surrounded a thousand-year-old tree. Although from her point of view, Tosh suspected it'd come here millions of years ago. Maybe it'd been the first to come here. It was the only tree here that was this thick. Owen and Tosh didn't talk; didn't feel the need to. Tosh had Owen's arm in her hands, and he was looking at her periodically. She wondered the oddest things when she was with him now.

"If you left here by yourself, what would you miss?" She asked him. Owen stared at her.

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" He asked in return with surprise. She gave him a look.

"I'm not saying it's going to happen, I just want to know." She replied simply. Owen leaned back into the tree and looked at her as she watched him think, then looked around to everywhere else.

"Quite honest I'd miss all of it. Not growing old, but feeling everything I do now. The view of this place, the fact that I have nothing dangerous to do. Well, I say that but I miss doing dangerous things, too. Miss Torchwood but it's probably gone by now, isn't it?" He said. Tosh continued to watch him. "Miss Jack, Gwen, actually would miss Ianto if I'm honest. Miss you, too." he said. Tosh smiled and looked down, then looked at him again.

"And what would you miss most?" She asked. Owen pushed back from the tree and leaned in to kiss her.

"You. Everytime, definitely." He replied. Her eyebrow went up.

"You're just saying that cause you think I'm going to get mad." She said.

"No, no I'm serious. You're the best thing about this place." He replied. She smiled and watched him, then he took her hand, and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "I'd miss your constant support, even when I'm pissed and being a complete asshole. Watching the telly with me and just sitting there, I'd miss the silence of just being with you. I'd miss our dates, and when we kiss." Owen said, and with each word Tosh's smile grew and she blushed in humility.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one you would be able to do that kind of stuff with." Tosh said.

"No one that I'd want to do that kinda stuff with." Owen protested. She looked away to the mountains, and squeezed Owen's hand. She didn't notice when his face changed. Tosh leaned back against the tree. He leaned back with her and kissed her, Tosh looked at him in surprise.

"Why don't we have a family, Tosh?" He asked. She continued to stare at him and he looked out to the families walking past. "I mean, we'd be great parents. Me with my scarring effect and you with your big heart." He said, making her laugh.

"Well there is a problem with having a family here, Owen." Tosh began. His eyebrow rose and she smiled at him. "We aren't technically able to do anything. Grow old, change in any way. We're going to be young, and not able to have children, forever." She said. Owen stared out with dead eyes and Tosh kissed his cheek. He looked back at her. "It's not that bad, Owen. Really. We can be happy as we are." She said.

"Yeah, but it's not as much as as things changing, is it?" He asked. She looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "I mean, you gettin bigger, me with a beer gut, driving a mini van, running after screaming kids." Owen said and she grinned, laughing. "I'm ready for that now. I'm sure when we get back here, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, the lot of 'em, they'll still be here." He said. She cocked her head to the side.

"Get back from where?" She asked. Owen blinked.

"You don't know?" he asked. She shook her head. He smiled "You know everything! How come you don't know this?" He asked. She tugged on his arm to shut him up

"Why don't you tell me and then I'll know?" She asked. He laughed.

"I'm just relishing this, I know something you don't, that's gotta be marked on the calendar." He wowed.

"Shut up!" She cried

"No." He decided, then stared at her. "Kiss me and then I'll tell you." He said. Tosh shook her head at him then put her hand on his face and kissed him. He kissed her back and they stared at each other from the short distance they were now at. "Thank you." He muttered.

"You're welcome." She replied, and leaned back. "Now, what is this thing I don't know?" Tosh asked. Owen pulled her in and looked out to the families.

"I learned that we can leave here, if we want to." Owen said, and met Tosh's shocked eyes. "We're born again, find each other earlier, I'm not an idiot and actually figure out that you're the one when we have the chance to do anything about it." Tosh stared at him, tears brimming. "Then we can get on having a kid or two. Growing old together, all that." He said. She smiled and he returned it.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He replied. "So how about it?" He asked. Tosh leaned back. "Do you want to go?" He asked. She stared at him.

"I'm just scared." She said. Owen put his hand on hers, staring at her.

"You're going to knock sense into me, Tosh. We're probably not going to get involved in Torchwood. Don't get your mum kidnapped, I won't end up engaged to a terminal woman with a brain slug." He said. In spite of herself, Tosh laughed.

"That's not fair to the people we were with before." She replied. He lowered his head and nodded

"Yeah, that's true. But you know, they're not here now." Owen didn't look out to prove his point, as if he wasn't looking for them, and he didn't care if he was right or not. "And they love other people. I made my choice now, and I am going to find you again. You're going to be with me again, and we'll do it right this time." He decided. Tosh smiled and gazed at his mouth.

"I like that you want this to work now." Tosh told him.

"Well, haven't got much of a choice, do I? Anytime I try to deny it you just wait for me to see I was bloody nuts!" He replied. She looked out and so did he to the rest of the world, and she realized there than Owen was the only thing she would miss if she left. She loved Jack, and he was her family, but he hadn't been there for the past thousand years. She knew she'd miss Gwen a bit because they were friends, but they got on fine without each other. The only thing that'd be constant by her side was Owen.


End file.
